Muchas fresas y un cazador
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Historias donde el Gadge es el protagonista. Esos celos: Sólo intenta obtener la atención de su vecina, ¿es mucho pedir?
1. Llevar la cuenta

**Disclaimer: Hay una gran autora que se encargó de darnos una obra maravillosa, claro, no soy yo, sino Suzanne Collins. ¡Viva ella! Nada es mío, lamentablemente. Sólo me entretengo :)**

**Summary: **Si tan solo los propósitos de año nuevo fueran fáciles de cumplirse.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** (Supuestamente) Humor

* * *

**Llevar la cuenta**

* * *

Madge observó con incredulidad el indicador de las calorías perdidas y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado maldiciendo en sus adentros.

—¡Veinte! —farfulló perdiendo el paso en la cinta. Comprobó que nadie estuviera mirándole.

La vida era injusta. ¡Eso no era ni siquiera un jodido caramelo!

¡Sus glúteos todavía tendrían los residuos del delicioso pavo de Navidad!

A ese paso nunca llegaría a bajar todo el peso adquirido durante las celebraciones decembrinas. Claro que no lo haría. Sabía que no debió hacer esa visita a su familia materna, no. Su abuela Donnie era una cocinera demasiado experimentada y sus suculentos platillos eran una tentación para todos.

Y se había resistido lo suficiente durante los primeros días.

¡Pero no! A su abuela se le ocurrió formar parte de la moda de los _cupcakes_ y le preparó unos con un glaseado de fresas que le hicieron salivar hasta tenerlos en su boca.

Los devoró lamentándose por el futuro, jurándose que las demás comidas las racionaría… pero después de eso llegó el pavo, preparado por su madre, que desde años atrás no se había acercado a la cocina por sus constantes migrañas. Emocionada, no había podido decir que no. Los ojos de su madre habían brillado tanto que se había sentido bien durante el momento.

¡Pero ahora su cadera y glúteos lo resentían!

—Madge, deja de ser tan dramática —se reprendió en voz baja extendiendo su mano para coger su toalla. —Y superficial.

No sabía qué le había llevado a suscribirse al gimnasio a dos calles de su departamento. Estaba perfectamente bien saliendo durante las mañanas a correr.

Bueno, algunas mañanas.

Mejor dicho, las mañanas que corría hasta la panadería de los Mellark a comprar unos bollos rellenos de fresa.

Bajó la cabeza rendida, continuando con su caminata. Debía cumplir su propósito de año nuevo de ver por su salud, no podía continuar ingiriendo tantos azúcares sin tener una buena rutina de ejercicio.

Y sabía que por su cuenta no iba a hacerlo.

Recibir las facturas del gimnasio le obligaría a presentarse, no iba a botar ese dinero a la basura —no cuando el primer mes lo había pagado por adelantado, gracias a Peeta quiero-tu-bien Mellark. Pensándolo mejor, por lo menos el primer mes asistiría, cancelaría su suscripción y volvería a casa.

Pero después le remordería la conciencia cuando uno o dos de sus jeans volvieran a quedarle _demasiado _ajustados. No era muy rolliza, pero tampoco lo que se consideraba muy delgada. Estaba bien con su silueta, pero cada día había más enfermedades relacionadas a la mala dieta y debía tomar precauciones.

¡Oh, tonta Prim! La hermana menor de su vecina iba a volverla loca con tanta información que le daba. Cada día llegaba de su facultad con un dato nuevo que quería compartir con su hermana y ella, y cuando la mención de los trastornos metabólicos había llegado —combinados a enfermedades vasculares—, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Por lo menos no para ella, a Katniss le importó muy poco que alguien le dijera qué hacer —incluso cuando se trató de su pequeño patito—, no iba a dejar de comer los bollos de queso de Peeta.

Jadeó y cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente. Al abrirlos miró la pantallita para checar las calorías…

—Hija de…

¡Cuarenta! Apenas y podía seguir caminando, no comprendía cómo llevaba diez días haciendo lo mismo y no se acostumbraba.

¡Era una tortura!

Incluso podía jurar que sus dedos dolían cuando quería enseñar a sus alumnos durante sus clases de música. Sentía calambres al interpretar en el piano, o cuando sostenía el arco del violín.

Debía dejar eso. La rutina del instructor era demasiado dura para un alma tan débil como la de ella.

Se apartó un poco de cabellos pegados a su frente y decidió que llegaría a las cincuenta. No era de las que se rendía tan fácilmente, ¡esa máquina no iba a ganarle! Todavía debía subirse a la bicicleta para concluir ese día y debía prepararse mentalmente.

Determinada, enfocó sus ojos azules en la pantalla. —Cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta. ¡Bien hecho, Madge! —se felicitó presionando el pequeño botón para ir donde su bolso y buscar la botella de agua.

Por lo menos la tirantez de sus músculos había disminuido un poco, porque el primer día había estado tan agotada que no pudo ni moverse medio metro antes de que sus piernas se doblaran como las de un bebito. Y ni qué decir de la mañana siguiente, no había podido levantarse de la cama y, de no ser sábado, se habría arrastrado hasta el baño para poder prepararse para el colegio.

_El ejercicio no era lo suyo_.

Mucho menos cuando la transpiración era tan incómoda y desagradable que lo único que deseaba era darse una ducha y untarse ese jabón con aromático olor a lavanda.

No entendía cómo algunos disfrutaban pasar el tiempo metidos en el gimnasio. Ella no.

Enderezó su cuerpo y dio un pequeño sorbo a la botella, sin excederse, sino después le pesaría el estómago y no llegaría a hacer otra cosa.

Evitó mirar el espejo en la pared, no tenía la necesidad de verse todo el tiempo, mucho menos cuando vería las curvas de más adquiridas por los pastelillos de la abuela Donnie. Además, sentía animadversión hacia la herencia de parte de su padre de las pronunciadas curvas de las Undersee, se había ganado las miradas de los hombres incluso antes de llenar por completo su primer sostén.

Frunció el ceño cuando inevitablemente su visión se desvió a su reflejo, como no había lavado el día anterior, había tenido que usar un top muy ajustado y pantaloncillos cortos que realzaban su trasero dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Afortunadamente su hora habitual en el gimnasio era cuando menos concurrido se encontraba y no se veía obligada a compartir el sitio con demasiados hombres que le dirigieran miradas interesadas.

Atraía a los patanes por su aspecto. Una rubia, de ojos azules, con curvas, era imán para _sexo sin compromiso_, según Johanna Mason, una de las vecinas de su edificio. Con su racha de relaciones serias comenzaba a creerlo.

Recogió su bolso y cambió de sitio, dirigiéndose a las bicicletas, si se le hacía tarde saldría cuando más gente estuviera arribando, y prefería evitarse esa molestia.

Se subió al asiento, colocó sus pies en los pedales y comenzó.

_Definitivamente era una tortura_. Sus piernas reclamaban con cada subir y bajar, sentía una opresión desagradable en sus rodillas, y lo único que quería era largarse a su casa para sentarse frente al televisor sin moverse, disfrutando de un rico yogurt de fresas mientras pasaban las repeticiones de los capítulos de sus series, antes de los estrenos de las nuevas temporadas en febrero.

Cerró los ojos entonando en su cabeza una de sus canciones favoritas, había olvidado su reproductor en casa y debía encontrar la manera de entretenerse mientras seguía pedaleando.

Movió su cabeza con soltura sin cantar y abrió los ojos para mirar la pantalla.

—¡Hey! —exclamó al encontrar unos orbes grises frente a ella. Su corazón latió con rapidez por el susto, pero sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del tipo frente a ella. Era de piel aceitunada y tenía una sonrisa de lado que le daba atractivo, junto a sus cabellos negros despeinados.

¿De dónde había salido que fue tan silencioso?

—Eh, ¿hola? —dijo bajando la mirada para ver la pantalla, quince calorías. En verdad era patética para hacer ejercicio. Pero al devolver la vista al frente tuvo la oportunidad de darle un recorrido al pelinegro. Tenía un abdomen trabajado, no demasiado, pero sus oblicuos se marcaban en la camiseta sport gris que portaba.

—Quizá si dejaras de mirar tanto no pensarías que avanza muy lento, _princesa_ —comentó él cruzándose de brazos, haciéndole notar sus bíceps, no muy pronunciados, pero sí fuertes. Su voz era gruesa y varonil, y su manzana había sido más notoria al hablar.

Tragó saliva antes de arrugar su entrecejo al verlo sonreír con arrogancia. ¿Estaba flirteando con ella? Si eso era, necesitaba mejorar.

Era apuesto, pero seguramente otro de los hombres que sólo se acercaban por su aspecto. Se preguntó por qué a ella le ocurría eso, ese hombre entraba en la categoría de los que le gustaban —los rubios o castaños no eran lo suyo— y de no haber tenido curvas no se habría acercado.

—¿Y a ti te importa porque… —emitió con sequedad enarcando una ceja. Su madre se avergonzaría de su falta de modales, pero todo lo que había aprendido de joven lo perdía cada vez que alguien se le acercaba con una actitud petulante como la de él.

Aunque podía ser educada con las personas que se lo merecían, claro.

Él soltó una carcajada. —Parece que alguien muerde. —Descarado, pretendía burlarse de ella.

—Y que alguien no sabe lo que es la privacidad —devolvió al notar que la cercanía entre ellos era cada vez mayor. No comprendía cómo, siendo que tenían la bicicleta separándoles.

Él se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y dio un paso atrás, sonriendo divertido.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en el gimnasio? —interrogó él mirándola a los ojos. Vaya, eso era nuevo, hacer contacto visual le era difícil, por lo menos cuando la persona en cuestión decidía que todo su interés radicaba en sus pechos.

—Diez días —respondió con tranquilidad y él asintió con una mirada pensativa.

—_No lo parece_ —murmuró para sí, pero de cualquier manera lo escuchó. —Con razón no te había visto antes, yo llego a esta hora comúnmente, pero el trabajo me retuvo y tuve que cambiar el horario.

—Parece que estaremos viéndonos más seguido —musitó con sarcasmo y los ojos de él brillaron con malicia.

—¿Te molesta? Porque a mí no, ya estoy cansado de sólo convivir con Clove, Gloss, Marvel y Cato, no son especialmente _amigables_. —Madge rió en voz baja, en su primer día el último de los cuatro se había acercado a ella invitador —provocando que se ganara el odio de Clove—, y después de rechazarlo se la pasaba evitándolo como la peste. Daba miedo.

—Pobre de ti, ¿por qué no cambiaste de horario? —interrogó soltando el manubrio y haciendo un gesto de obviedad con la mano, moviendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Lo pensé, pero ahora me he convencido de lo contrario.

"Tienes que estar bromeando", pensó debatiéndose si sentirse feliz o decepcionada de que él fuera a estar cada vez que llegara al gimnasio. Lo tendría que ver ejercitándose y se sentiría tentada a continuar asistiendo.

—Qué bien por ti—. Sonrió como lo hizo en todas las cenas de negocios de su padre, si él era muy perspicaz podría notar la falsedad, si no, caería como todos los otros.

Él volvió a reír agitando su cabeza. —A todo esto, Gale Hawthorne. —Extendió su mano y ella no pudo evitar darle la suya.

No mentiría diciendo que él no era guapo, y si tenía la posibilidad de darle la mano no la desaprovecharía. Por lo menos su mirada todavía no había bajado a su busto, así que debía sumarle algunos puntos.

—Madge Undersee. —Su mano se sintió cálida, pero un poco áspera, lo cual significaba que trabajaba con ella. Él silbó.

—¿Eres Madge Undersee? —Lo miró anonadada. —Soy el mejor amigo de Katniss —explicó él riendo de alguna broma privada.

—¿Así que tú eres quien seduce a las mujeres en _El Escorial_? —cuestionó apartando su mano de la suya, dándose cuenta que había transcurrido más tiempo del necesario, pero se había sentido bien con el firme apretón que él le había dado. _El Escorial_ era un bar conocido en la ciudad, Katniss le había dicho que su mejor amigo era conocido por ir a ese lugar para divertirse. Ella no había mencionado nunca el nombre de dicho amigo, ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento.

—¿Eso dice ella de mí? —Su gruesa voz sonó enfadada y ella se hizo la desentendida secando con su toalla el sudor de su frente.

—No exactamente, pero sigo sin comprender por qué te acercaste a mí, Hawthorne. —Cambió de tema tan inesperadamente que lo tomó desprevenido. Él asintió y talló sus ojos con su mano derecha.

—Si te digo que quería invitarte a salir no funcionará, ¿o sí?

Se rió divertida porque repentinamente sonó tímido, y Gale frunció el ceño dando un suspiro. —Quizá para la próxima, Gale —ofreció amistosamente, lo que provocó en él una verdadera sonrisa. Las otras no le habían parecido sinceras.

Gale asintió y ajustó el bolso negro que nunca se dio cuenta llevaba sobre su hombro.

—Bien, checa ahora la pantalla. Nos vemos, Madge. —Él se alejó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse apropiadamente. Siguió sus instrucciones y parpadeó asombrada por los dígitos en la pantalla.

Ciento veinte calorías.

* * *

**¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?**

**Para aquellos que ya han leído algo mío, sé que debería preocuparme por lo que no tengo completo, pero no puedo. Por lo menos con los drabbles que tengo guardados no estoy convencida de que deba publicarlos en mi fic xD, así que hasta entonces no lo actualizaré.**

**Punto aparte. Tenía tiempo sin hacer Gadge, así que he decidido que en mis tiempos libres haré algún OS, viñeta o drabble de ellos dos y los publicaré aquí, si tengo la inspiración para hacerlo, se aceptan sugerencias también. A mi parecer hay muy poco Gadge en español jejje. No tendrán continuidad a menos que se me ocurra dárselas, pero lo especificaré :3**

**Sobre este, me sentí un poco solidaria por quienes llegan por primera vez al gimnasio. Al principio, duele.**

**Espero que les guste y no tener tantos errorcitos :), sino con gusto los corrijo si me los hacen saber. **

**Tengan un bonito día y hasta la próxima. Cuídense mucho.**

**Hoe:)**


	2. Tras las notas

**Disclaimer: Hay una gran autora que se encargó de darnos una obra maravillosa, claro, no soy yo, sino Suzanne Collins. ¡Viva ella! Nada es mío, lamentablemente. Sólo me entretengo :)**

**Summary: **El sonido del piano le daba un momento de paz a su alma.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Hurt/comfort

* * *

**Tras las notas**

* * *

Los billetes que soltó en la mesa debían de bastar.

De un trago, Gale finalizó el contenido de su vaso y se puso de pie para retirarse del establecimiento. Esa tarde la mujer del piano no se presentaría, estaba comenzando a oscurecer y nunca la veía alrededor de las horas de la noche.

Se dirigió con pies de plomo hacia la salida y negó con un suspiro, ese día se quedaría sin la rica melodía del piano que le ayudaba a relajarse y llevarse temporalmente los remordimientos por el pasado. Vio por última vez el elegante piano de cola negro en la esquina de la estancia y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido con la intérprete, llegaba sin falta todos los días.

Volvió la cabeza y de reojo divisó un sombrero negro familiar, la pianista siempre lo portaba cuando tocaba su bella música.

En un impulso, se encontró caminando hacia ella, que cerraba la puerta que tal vez daba a un pequeño cuarto u otro sitio. Sabía que era la pianista, nunca la había visto de frente —pues le daba la espalda al público pasando desapercibida en su rincón—, pero reconocía su silueta perfectamente. Era menuda, de piel como la leche y un cuello largo y fino. Su color de cabello no era visible porque lo ocultaba bajo el sombrero, pero esta vez podía vislumbrar que era rubio y deslumbrante como el oro.

Llegó hasta ella silencioso, nunca perdiendo sus aires de cazador, justo cuando ella daba la vuelta.

Retuvo el aire al ver su rostro y pronunció con dificultad: —¿Madge? —Tenía frente a él las facciones delicadas de la hija del Alcalde del Distrito Doce, a la que creía muerta después del bombardeo.

Ella parpadeó como desconcertada, y dejó escapar una pequeña risa que le devolvió un poco de cordura. Era real. —¿Nos conocemos? No reconozco tu vo… ¿Gale? —La sonrisa de sus labios delgados flaqueó durante unos instantes. Su voz no había cambiado, era la misma que lo recibió al venderle las fresas, la que algunas veces se tiñó de ironía en algunos de sus intercambios. —¿Gale Hawthorne?

—¿Cómo? —susurró con voz comprimida. _¿Cómo estás viva? _

—No lo sé, no recuerdo nada —musitó ella con un deje de tristeza, encogiéndose de hombros—, un día desperté en uno de los hospitales de este distrito, en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, y desde entonces me las apaño para seguir adelante.

Gale frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y con lentitud agitó su mano derecha frente al rostro de Madge, cuyos orbes celestes se mantuvieron inmóviles. Fue entonces que se percató de un pequeño perro dorado oculto tras sus piernas.

—Yo… —Cerró su boca sin saber qué decir, nunca habría creído que ella hubiera sobrevivido al bombardeo del doce de siete años atrás.

Ella apretó los labios en una línea y negó haciendo que el perro se adelantara. Él tomó un paso atrás.

—La bebida no es la mejor manera de curar las penas —le dijo, probablemente había sentido el olor del whisky en su boca. Después de media botella debía de haberse impregnado el olor en él, que trataba de perderse en la embriaguez para olvidar. —Debo de irme, estará haciéndose tarde. Tengo que llegar a casa. No pude llegar a tocar hoy, espero que mañana sí. Si me disculpas, fue un gusto que nos encontráramos.

—Te acompaño —soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se encontraba pasmado por volverse a encontrar a la joven después de años, creyéndole muerta, con su rostro plagándole sus interminables pesadillas, junto con el de muchos otros. Ella más que nadie debía de guardarle rencor, gracias a la medicina de su madre logró pasar la noche de sus azotes, y él no había hecho nada para salvarla.

—No te preocupes, vivo a tres calles de aquí. Tendré problemas si oscurece. Nos vemos. —El perro comenzó a encaminarle a la puerta que daba a la calle y él la siguió como en un trance.

En su mano izquierda le vio extender un bastón para invidentes. A pesar de la guerra, algunas de las facilidades que había en el Capitolio y los distritos avanzados no estaban accesibles para todos.

—Madge… —_Lo siento_, completó en su mente, afligido. Lo sentía por todo, tantas cosas que no podía poner en palabras, por las que no merecía ningún perdón o comprensión. Toda su vida seguiría pagando por tantos errores cometidos en el pasado, por no detenerse a pensar, dejarse llevar por la rabia, por malinfluenciarse, escuchar las voces equivocadas, seguir un deseo de venganza que no valió la pena.

Madge volvió la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa breve, que le dio una punzada en el pecho por saber que no era merecedor de ella. —He escuchado de ti, Gale. Me alegra que hayas triunfado… —Ella empujó la puerta y salió a la calle con tranquilidad, su vestido gris como los horrorosos uniformes del trece agitándose con el viento.

La vio perderse entre la multitud del Distrito Dos, su sombrero negro haciéndose un borrón con cada paso que daba.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sin poder creer el intercambio que acababa de ocurrir. Sintió impotencia imaginándose miles de escenarios en los que ella pudo estar envuelta todo ese tiempo. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de indagar a fondo y obtener respuestas contundentes a las interrogantes formándose en su mente.

No obstante, había una sola cosa precisa: Madge Undersee estaba viva.

* * *

**¡Hola!, ¿qué tal?**

**Esta viñeta se me acaba de ocurrir hace un par de horas, me gustó la posibilidad de que algo así hubiera ocurrido con Madge y que después de todo sí estuviera viva T-T, ¿quién puede culpar a una fanática por imaginarse algo nuevo, eh?**

**Bueno, gracias por estar leyendo esto. Tengo dos bonitas sugerencias que espero utilizar pronto y ojalá les gusten. **

**Diviértanse y cuídense.**

**Hoe;)**

**.**

Acostumbraba a poner respuestas en mi perfil, pero ya no.

anonimo: Me alegra que te gustara, espero que también este llegue a compartir la misma opinión :), gracias por comentar.


	3. Esos celos

**Disclaimer: Hay una gran autora que se encargó de darnos una obra maravillosa, claro, no soy yo, sino Suzanne Collins. ¡Viva ella! Nada es mío, lamentablemente. Sólo me entretengo :)**

**Summary: **Sólo intenta obtener la atención de su vecina, ¿es mucho pedir?

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Humor

* * *

**Esos celos**

* * *

Su sonrisa torcida se pronuncia aún más al ver el rostro desencajado de la joven rubia que abre la puerta del departamento frente al suyo. La razón de su sonrisa se debe a que le ha escuchado cantar antes de tocar su puerta, acción que provocó un chillido de parte de la rubia y un golpe —el cual probablemente se debió a que hacía algo y la tomó distraída.

—Hola —saluda apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta de su vecina favorita, que retrocede dos pasos con el rostro sonrojado—, ¿interrumpo algo, Madge? Por cierto, _bonito vestido_ —completa con un deje de burla y ella entorna sus ojos, aunque no antes puede ver cómo sus orbes azules brillan con diversión al reparar en que lleva el vestido blanco de cuando se conocieron.

—Buenos días, Gale. —Ella lleva uno de sus mechones rubios tras su oreja en el momento en que él ajusta sus lentes, Madge no sabe que él es consciente del gusto de su vecina por verle hacerlo, alguna vez dijo lo mucho que le agradaba en _Clark Kent_, y si con _Superman_ le parece atractivo el gesto, pues tiene la certeza que no puede resistirse tratándose de él. —¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

—Te necesito. —Toma su mano y reprime una sonrisa al verla abochornada, sabe que no le es indiferente, a pesar de ese aburrido novio que tiene y que sólo le dedica un día a la semana para _salir a pescar_. Si pudiera convencerla de que él es mejor, no como ese idiota de Finnick, que le presta más atención a otras mujeres, en especial esa chica que a veces los acompaña.

—¿Me necesitas? —repite ella en un susurro y él asiente acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar.

El ceño de Madge se frunce pasados unos segundos y luego retira su mano como si la de él quemara. —Deja tus juegos, Gale y dime qué quieres, si me necesitaras no traerías a esas mujeres a tu…

—¿Celosa? —interrumpe sin poder contenerse y ella niega con un bufido. La tiene atrapada, las mujeres a las que se refiere son familiares suyos y una amiga que accedió a ayudarlo para celar a su vecina.

Da un paso hacia Madge y con rapidez la coge de la cintura, impidiéndole escapar, ella comienza a removerse pero él tiene la suficiente fuerza para resistir cualquier ataque del pequeño cuerpo de su rubia favorita, cuyo cabello rubio se agita y le hace llegar una fragancia con olor a goma de mascar.

—¿Por qué te niegas, Madge? —musita en un susurro elevando su mano izquierda a lo largo de su columna, y al llegar a su cuello lo delinea con su índice. La siente estremecer e inclina su cabeza hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro. —¿Qué hay de mal conmigo? ¿Soy feo?, ¿aburrido?, ¿holgazán?

—Eres un mujeriego… —replica ella tratando de apartarlo con sus palmas en su pecho y él suelta una carcajada sujetando su cuello con delicadeza para luego rozar sus labios brevemente.

Alguien aclara su garganta tras los dos y Gale masculla una maldición antes de girar, es lo más cerca que ha estado de lograr su cometido, hoy es domingo y Finnick pasa por ella para ir al lago, esperaba haberla convencido antes, pero ve que no lo ha logrado, porque Madge se aparta de él de manera tan rápida que se siente herido.

—¿Molesto? —pregunta el recién llegado con una ceja enarcada en su dirección con sus labios en una fina línea—, ¿es él el vecino que te incomoda, Madge? —inquiere mirando a la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella suspira y desaparece en el pasillo, dejándolos solos a él y al chico con sonrisa de pasta dental. Le irrita verlo y saber que es novio de Madge, necesita encontrarle alguna imperfección, es el rival más digno al que se ha opuesto, pero él es un ganador, y no iba a dejar que se quedara con su rubia. Le hace hervir la idea de que el cobrizo sea quien vaya de la mano con ella, la abrace, la acaricie, la bese… _y le haga el amor_.

—¿Dejarás en paz a Madge de una vez? —cuestiona Finnick cruzándose de brazos y él imita su pose sin intimidarse.

—¿Qué me dirás si te digo que no? —devuelve con voz retadora y el chico lo mira con detenimiento antes de sonreír con astucia. Ese niño bonito no tiene nada en común con su Madge, ella no necesita a un idiota que no la defiende de la forma adecuada, sino a alguien como él, que golpearía al imbécil que tratara de ponerle las manos a su chica. Él es quien debería tener el título de novio, no _aquél_.

—¿Cómo me convencerías para que yo la dejara libre?, ¿o sólo la quieres para pasar el rato? —¿Qué clase de novio pregunta eso?, ¿qué se le ocurre a ese patán? —Porque si es así… te podría decir que ella es muy interesante… —Agarra las solapas de su camisa antes de que pueda concluir, y para su asombro él se zafa sin dificultad chasqueando la lengua.

—Respétala, Odair, o juro que te mato —espeta exaltado y trata de sostenerlo con otra maniobra, pero el otro lo esquiva con tanta facilidad que le hace darse cuenta que es mejor que él en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no iba a dejar que el malnacido siguiera hablando así de Madge.

—Así que ésas son tus intenciones —dice él con calma y se encoge de hombros. —Entonces deja de ser un idiota, Hawthorne, y para la próxima podrás unírtenos a mi esposa, mi prima Madge y a mí.

—¿Pri… —Deja la palabra sin concluir y se siente empujado por detrás para pasar el umbral de la puerta y abandonar el departamento. ¿Finnick y Madge son primos?, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta nunca?

Aturdido, escucha la voz de Madge y Finnick antes de que desaparezcan en el elevador.

_Es un imbécil_.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**He de confesar que estoy comenzó con una idea diferente, originalmente iba a hacer un drabble de drama, pero me incliné por hacerlo divertido y con una escena de lo más típica, que, más que la verdad, sí ocurre en la vida real xD, como yo haciéndolo durante un breve descanso de mis tareas jeje**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo:), gracias por leer, y por agregar a fav/fw**

**Hoe.**


End file.
